lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1540
Report #1540 Skillset: Runes Skill: ForeshadowProphecy Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Oct 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Foreshadow Prophesy costs 1p and some runes to create a prophesy of one person's name, with an upward limit of 6 total prophecies cast at once. The first time a listed person enter or exits the caster's area, the caster will be informed of that movement in the manner of spectacles of clairvoyance. However, this wipes that person's name off their prophesy list. Knowing that a person (or up to 6 people) you have singled out ahead of time has entered (or exited) an area only once is not worth the cost or effort, given the limitations of this ability. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: ForeshadowProphesy will continuously work on the listed targets, until the caster dies, logs out, or removes that target's name from their list. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: ForeshadowProphesy will instead fire when a listed target moves closer to the caster, removing the target's name once they and the caster stand in the same room. Player Comments: ---on 10/8 @ 02:25 writes: I support solution 1. Reduces scent spam, which honestly is otherwise used for far less cost, so can only help server lag ---on 10/8 @ 02:29 writes: Both sound fine to me. I like the theme of solution 2 better but some of the other limitations should probably be loosened up in exchange for it becoming somewhat weaker ---on 10/8 @ 02:31 writes: Support Solution 2. ---on 10/8 @ 02:52 writes: These are fine, I don't really think it makes them that much more useful though. ---on 10/8 @ 04:10 writes: Supported for 1. ---on 10/8 @ 10:48 writes: Solution 1 seems fair enough. ---on 10/10 @ 20:47 writes: Agree with Synkarin, these are fine, but weak. ---on 10/11 @ 08:54 writes: Well if we're looking for combat applications, I suppose you could tie it into consuming the foreshadowprophesy to proc either malign or deathproph when the person enters the caster's room? ---on 10/11 @ 17:01 writes: The idea with solution 2 is to help runists use rad intelligently when enemies move adjacent to them, which is a fairly okay buff for something that is otherwise currently totally useless. Hitting with malignprophesy when the target enter the room is an okay idea, particularly if/when Malignprophesy gets a report to make it less awful. Another option would be some kind of stun, prone, or paralyis upon entry. If everyone thinks the current solutions are weak, what are some alternatives? Some ideas were to make foreshadow prophesy spawn a target-only carcer or whirlpool effect (chance to fail moving away). The problem with that lies in the potential for combos with things like Chasm. ---on 10/13 @ 02:52 writes: Make it a relapsing affliciton for 3p. The aff hits like 3-4 times in the next 20s or something. ---on 10/13 @ 20:01 writes: That solution is more suited to MalignProphesy, which deserves its own report. ---on 10/13 @ 22:47 writes: I disagree - I think a relapsing affliction can certainly fit within the theme of Foreshadow prophecy while making it much more useful than the currently proposed ideas. ---on 10/16 @ 02:30 writes: Support for solution 1, but I echo the concerns that it won't be particularly useful. But well, it'll still be more useful than now, at least. Solution 2... sounds alright though perhaps a little difficult to code? Like, if a target moves AWAY from the caster, it won't fire? Well, if it's codable, I guess it works as well, for helping radding a target. I agree that a more limited, but actual aff ability that fires once on a target when certain conditions are met would be better, maybe something as per Synkarin's suggestion - though unfortunately I've commented too late to provide suggestions before finalization. ---on 10/18 @ 05:57 writes: Could have it be a def that tries to suck the target into your room via rad if they enter adjacent, I guess ---on 10/22 @ 17:49 writes: Either is fine